


Five people the original SG-1 really hope the press don't interview them about when the program goes public

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(see title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five people the original SG-1 really hope the press don't interview them about when the program goes public

1\. Jack doesn't want to talk about his clone. If he talks about his clone, his clone is going to want to talk about him. And Jack's clone doesn't seem too fond of the original. Jack figures the less the two of them have to do with each other the better.

2\. Sam doesn't want to talk about Jonas Hanson. If she talks about Jonas Hanson, she'll have to talk about how he decided to set himself up as a god. And if that comes up, the number of times that the natives tried to deify SG1 will surely follow. And Sam really doesn't want to talk about those times, because if she does, then she'll have to admit--even just to herself--that there were times when she thought it wouldn't be so bad to let the people worship them, just for a little while, just until SG1 had helped them set up a more stable society. And she really doesn't want to think about that.

3\. Teal'c doesn't want to talk about Apophis. If he talks about Apophis, he'll certainly be asked about being First Prime of Apophis and he has sworn never to hide the terrible things he did while in that position from anyone who asks. Teal'c accepts this penance, but he does not believe that the people of the developed nations of this planet, safe and warm in their homes, will ever understand what it is to be a slave or how torturing an innocent man to death is sometimes the lesser evil.

4\. Daniel doesn't want to talk about Robert Rothman. If he talks about Robert Rothman, the first question will be how well he knew the man and Daniel will be forced to confess that he didn't know him at all. Robert called him a friend and gave his life trying to save Daniel and Daniel found out more about Robert at his funeral than he ever did while the man was alive. That's not something he wants a lot of people knowing.

5\. None of them want to talk about Anise. They all have their reasons.


End file.
